


Waking up without your Captain

by Epicgirl



Series: Waking up with Tom Hiddleston [2]
Category: War Horse (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epicgirl/pseuds/Epicgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up without your husband again and remembering how much you missed him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up without your Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Well I uploaded my first work so I thought I'd upload this one too, but instead of Tom it's Captain Nicholls in this story.  
> Originally posted here http://thfrustration.tumblr.com/post/73472040121/waking-up-without-your-captain

You let out a soft yawn as you began to wake up as the sun’s rays shone through the curtains into the room, bringing a little bit of light and warmth with it. You comtemplated just staying in bed and falling asleep again but decided against it, shifting about a little in the bed as you expected to feel familiar arms wrap around you and pull you close. You waited a few moments and when those arms didn’t come you turned your head, to be met with nothing but empty space and a soft frown appeared on your face.

It had been a month since the war had ended and the violence had finally stopped. One month since the survivors, be it man or beast, returned home. The prisoners of war rescued and the soldiers on the front line returned either into the arms of loved ones or returned back home alone but they were still happy, they had survived the war. Which couldn’t be said for your husband. You still remember the last day you saw him before he headed off to war.

  _“Please don’t go!” you begged, tears freely flowing down your cheeks as you looked up at your husband who gave you a sad smile as he wrapped an arm around you and used his free hand to gently lift your chin, pressing his lips to yours in a soft kiss_

_When he pulled back he looked at you directly and said “I have to go, you know that sweetheart” he murmured softly, hand moving from your chin to caress your cheek gently. You didn’t want him to leave, what if he didn’t come back?_

_“[y/n], look at me” he whispered softly and you slowly lifted your head to look up at your husband “I promise you, I will do whatever I can to ensure I will return to you” he whispered, voice thick as you frown_

_“_ _Please return” you murmured, fresh tears falling as he pulled you to his chest and held you securely, head resting on top of your [h/l], [h/c] hair, taking in your scent one last time_

_He slowly pulled away and looked down at you and then gave you one last soft kiss before then murmuring one last “I love you” before he turned and headed down the road towards the car which he was to travel in. He didn’t look back because he knew if he did, he wouldn’t be able to leave. You watched the love of your life leave for the war, praying for his safety_

You shook away the thought and slowly climbed out of bed, moving to the wardrobe and then getting dressed. Once you were more presentable you walked downstairs and to the kitchen where you made yourself some breakfast. You sat down in one of the seats at the table and began to eat silently, glancing up every so often to look at the empty chair opposite your own

_Your husband had been gone for a few months now and you missed him terribly, but you knew everyone was missing their men. After your husband had bought Joey from Albert, you had become friends with the family and you were currently in their house, drinking some tea and happily chatting to Albert’s mother as he and his father worked on the farm_

_You glanced outside at the two men outside and then tilted your head slightly as you saw Albert accept something from the mailman and then took another sip of your tea. You turned you attention back to Albert’s mother and smiled a little as you listened to her speak._

_You looked up as Albert walked inside, a grim expression on his face before he turned to you and his expression saddened as he handed you a letter. You frowned slightly and placed down your drink and took the letter, reading it_

**Captain James Nicholls has been killed in action**

_Your eyes widened as you read the letter, rereading it as the information slowly sank in. No. No. He had promised he would return! He said he would return to you!He couldn’t have died! You let out a choked sob as you brought a hand up to cover your mouth, shaking your head in disbelief as you began trembling_

You let out a sigh and brought a hand up to your chest, fingers finding the ring which was hung around your neck. After James had passed, you had kept the ring with you at all times, but instead of on your finger you kept it around your neck, close to your heart. Today you were going to visit the war office to see Charlie and Jamie (Major Stewart) as even after your husbands passing, it was nice to see his friends had survived and you had kept in touch.

You checked the clock to see it was almost ten am, it appeared you had slept in a little. You just sighed softly again and shook your head but upon hearing a knock at the front door you paused and frowned a little, wondering who could it be who had come knocking.

You got up and then walked to the front door, grabbing and turning the handle you carefully opened the door. You were expecting to see one of the maids waiting on the other side of the door, so when you saw James' face grinning back down at you, you let out a gasp of shock

“J-James?” you squeaked, looking up at the man with wide eyes. Captain Nicholls simply grinned wider

“I told you I would return” he murmured before he held out his arms and it took you a second to throw your arms around him and press your lips to his in a passionate, loving kiss which James eargerly returned

You pulled back a little and looked up at James

“But how? I was told th-“ you started but James simply pressed a finger to your lips and murmured a soft ‘shhh’ instead, then wrapped his arms around you again and all you could do was cling to him as you began to cry again. Your husband was alive and  _he was here right now_.

“I love you” he murmured softly as he kissed your forehead

He was safe and for the first time in four years, you truely felt happy again

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I hope you guys will like this one


End file.
